burke and longo - a great team
by MusixNxtStar2662
Summary: They thought 'burke and longo - co parents forever', guess forever was shorter than they expected. ( after season 2 finale ) i suck at summarys so just check it out and pls review rated t to e safe
1. Chapter 1

**I just had to write this.**

**I don't own Melissa and joey. If I did, I would be a freaking billionaire.**

* * *

**Mel**

_3 months after the ill fated joe and Elena 'marriage':_

"Oh god! I can't believe you have feelings for joey!" Stephanie said or rather screamed.

"can you keep it down! Joey's gonna hear you" mel said

"have you told him? I'm sure he feels the same way!" Stephanie

"no, of course I'm not gonna tell him. What would I say 'I have feelings for you but you you're such an ass all the time. We cant be together so let's just forget I mentioned anything', no I'm not telling him!"

"come on! I've seen the way he looks at you! He likes you too." Steph

"you're just way too optimistic. He just got out of a marriage, he's not thinking of me, I know so." mel

"fine. Whatever you say. It's getting late so I have to go. See you tomorrow at office" steph

"bye" mel

Then I started to think, is she right should I tell him? What would he say? Besides, he's my nanny! We seriously can't go out. if he doesn't feel the same way it's gonna be really awkward. And the kids need him, and I can't ruin that up. So it's decided I'm not telling him. And I'm sure it's just temporary, the feelings will go away.

Now I gotta go to bed, tomorrow's a busy day at the office.

But sleep didn't come as easy as I thought. All I could think of is joey. His warm brown eyes, his ripping muscles… stop it mel. Don't act like a teenage girl, just go to sleep – I told myself.

The next day at the office :

"the meeting's done and it's time for me to go home and finish that bottle of wine. Also I can stare at joey making dinner." Mel said. Stephanie looked at her with surprise. "oh my god, did I just say that!" mel said with shock "what's gotten into me? I've become a love struck cheesy girl." "oh, so now it's love!" teased Stephanie. "wow! Its later than I thought" said mel looking at her wall clock "I need to get home before joey and the kids start to worry."

So I started the car and drove to home. "there's so much traffic. At last, the signal's green" said mel. I drove in front. That's when a car came hurtling at me and my life flashed before my eyes. Ok, not my entire life, just joey.

And that's when things got complicated.


	2. Chapter 2 - joe in the hospital

Author's note: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing my story.

I don't own Melissa and Joey. If I did I'd be a freaking billionaire.

Joey

"Where the hell is Mel? She's 2 hours late. She should at least give a call if she's late" joey rambled. Ryder and Lennox were least bothered and they continued to watch tv. Joey continued to cook, the kids continued to watch tv. But after an hour or so, when mel still didn't show up, joey really started to worry. Then the phone rang "mel called at last. She should really be more responsible. Especially, when she's responsible for 2 kids."

He was still in love with her. His brother was the only one who was close to knowing the truth. The only reason that he even started dating Elena. He wanted to move on but that didn't turn out so well did it?! But when he picked up the phone, his face fell and also all the utensils that he was holding.

"oh my god, I'll be right there." was all he could say. "kids, we need to go. Your aunt is in the hospital. There was a car accident. We need to go right now." Joe was heart broken. Specially the fact that she didn't even know how much he loved her. Even if she turned him down, he wanted to let her know how he felt. The kids came running, they had a shocked expression on their faces. " oh my god! Is she gonna be okay?" "I don't know, the doctors won't tell me anything until I get there. Let's get going, come on" joey said as he grabbed his jacket and his keys.

At the hospital:

What if she's not gonna make it? What about the kids? I have no idea how to console them. Lennox is crying her eyes out, ryder is trying to stay strong but I could see that he's upset too. I can't believe I'm still stressing on the fact that she doesn't know how much I love her. She's almost dead, her niece and nephew are crying and all I can think about is her silky hair, her electrifying blue eyes, her sky high heels and how hot she looks in a cocktail dress. And now I've realised how crazy I'm being. She's about to die, how can I think like that. She needs to live for me to even tell her how I feel.

"you can see her now" the doctor interrupted our thoughts. I went in and my heart skipped a beat. Her leg was fractured, her head was bandaged up and she was out cold. She was still looking beautiful. _Cut it out joe. I don't have feelings.. who am I kidding I love her _I thought to myself.

I sat by her side, held her hand and I stopped myself from stroking her hair. "c'mon mel, don't die on us. The kids need you. I need you. C'mon who's gonna give me the basement of their house apart from you." Trying to joke my way out of my hurt is so not working. Lennox and ryder also said some stuff but I didn't really pay attention.

_Crap,_ I thought to myself as , _now I'm crying! I thought I would play the I'm-always-annoyed-at-burke card. Guess, that's not working out so well. Lennox is gonna notice and start questioning me like the police. _"Are you crying, joe?" ryder asked. Ok, now I'm so screwed. I'll try to play it cool. "No, I'm not crying! Are you crazy? Longo never cries" "fine if you say so!" said lennox. _Playing the cool card didn't really work out, did it? C'mon longo, you're better than this. Make no one suspicious about your feelings for mel. Just sit by her and act normal. _

2 days later:

"Why isn't she still awake? Doctor, are you sure she's gonna be okay?" joey asked – ok, threatened – the doctor. "please let go of my shirt, Mr. Longo. Your wife is going to be okay. I told you that it will be a few days until she wakes up. Just calm down and sit down." the doctor said. Joey sat down and held mel's hand. Lennox and ryder came in, bringing coffee and snacks. " it's been two days, why isn't she awake, yet?" ryder seemed more sad than usual today _compared to the 2 days before_.

Lennox started to cry again and ran out of the room. Ryder followed her. She was such a good brother. The doctor went out too, leaving me and my thoughts alone. _I have no idea what I'm gonna do without burke. We're co-parents. _I thought to myself. "I love you, burke" _crap, did I just say that out loud. Thank my lucky stars that no one is in here. What if she heard me. People always say that coma patients can hear their surroundings . I hope she didn't hear me, anyway I'm gonna tell her, still I want it to be special. Not an accident like this. She probably didn't here me so I'm fine. _"c'mon, burke. We're co – parents, remember. I cant do this without you." Lennox almost entered but she stopped herself and ryder when she heard joey. But she continued to listen. "Burke and longo – a great team remember? C'mon mel, wake up" is all he said.

Lennox entered and said "c'mon joe, you've not slept in two days. You have to be here when she wakes up. Go to sleep I'll sit next to her. I'll wake you up when she does." Joe has no option but to abide. But he didn't sleep, he just closed his eyes and sat on the chair waiting for mel to wake up.

The next day:

Lennox and ryder went to get coffee and food. Joey hunched and continued to pray. "uh" He looked up and he saw mel awake. She said some other stuff but he just rambled some crap about the accident and how much he was worrying.

Then out of the blue, she kissed me! What's up with that?


	3. Chapter 3- mel in the hospital

**Author's note: Thanks so much for reading my story, guys! I don't wanna make the story out of character, so mel and joe aren't gonna immediately hook up. Pls read and review.**

**I don't own Melissa & Joey. If I did I would be a freaking billionaire.**

* * *

Mel

All I remember was a crash and I think saw my briefcase flying out into the street somewhere. That's the last of what I remember, apart from me trying to get out of the car.

"_Hey Joey! You look rather sexy today!"I said. I pulled him close for a kiss. It was amazing. so passionate. _Hold on, wasn't he supposed to be my nanny?!Who cares, as long we keep dating_. "Kids, come down here. Breakfast is ready!" joey screamed. "Kids, come down here!". "Coming, coming. What's all the rush!?"lennox says looking all bothered. _

_I continued kissing Joey when Lennox said something that made me almost get a heart attack. "Guys, I thought we made it clear. No public displays of affection in front of us, please. I already have enough trouble sleeping. I don't need another unwanted image in my head."Ryder butted in "Yeah, just because we let you guys get married, doesn't mean you can kiss in front of us. It still grosses us out."_

What! We're married? When did that happened?!_ Joey just smiled and went to get my breakfast. He said "I love you, burke" and I was compelled to say "I love you too, longo" not that I was lying. I was just happy that he felt the same way. And that's when my dream broke. _

I opened my eyes and the sunlight came flashing at my eyes. As soon as my eyes adjusted, I saw Joey, hunched over and a tear was dripping from his eyes. He was just praying softly. Lennox and Ryder weren't in sight so I assumed that they were in school."Uh, wasn't I supposed to be driving home, at night. How is it already morning?" I said, as my head continued to throb.

"Oh my god, Burke! You're awake at last. 3 days is too long for all of us to suffer." Joey said with relief, looking at me with those brown eyes of his. "What happened?" is all I could manage. Joe said "Don't freak out, but you were in a car accident. You were pretty battered up. A lot of internal bleeding and you crashed during the operation twice. They said it could be days before you woke up. They said they need to operate on you more but you're fine for now. You have no idea how worried the kids and I were. We thought we had.." I silenced him with a kiss. Oh my god, I can't believe I just did that. I need to have a good excuse. He returned the kiss but still said "what the hell, burke?!". I said – to my defense – "What you kept on rambling, I just had to shut you up!" "you were in an accident. I think that gives me the right to be concerned" he said. "Hold on, Joey. I'm fine now ok. Just take a breath. I'm fine. Hey, where's lennox and ryder?" "They have gone down to the cafeteria to get some food and coffee. They'll be here in any moment." he said.

And then it was just silence after that. It was kinda nice, anyway. He broke the silence by saying "By the way you need to seriously stop kissing me. In the reunion, in the apartment that I almost stayed in." I just chuckled on the inside and said "you think I'm irresistible, don't ya?" and he gave me one of his dontflatteryourself looks. The one I was expecting.

"aunt mel, we were so worried. We thought you wouldn't make it. Thank god, you're fine" lennox said, holding lots of food. "Hey, sweetie, I'm gonna be alright. Don't worry." "we were all so worried. But no one more than joey." Ryder said teasing joey. Joey shot ryder a dirty look and tried to explained himself " you're my boss. You're responsible for my pay check." "so you're saying you wouldn't care if I did die?" I asked him. All he could give was an " I don't mean it like that. I.." Lennox interrupted and said " aunt mel, I think you need to rest. The doctor said that you need as much sleep as you can get". "Yeah, she's right" said Ryder.

And then I drifted off and wanted to have more sexy dreams of joey.


	4. Chapter 4 - ryder

Hey guys! Wassup?! Thanks so much for reading my story. This is a short one so, I apologize for that.

Pls read and review.

Ryder

I can't believe what I just heard. Joe just said that he loves Mel! Thank the heavens, I didn't go in. that would've made things really awkward. But still, I did hear him. It was so damn clear. Or was it? Did he actually say it or did I hear it wrong? Things have seriously gotten messed up now. But I still can't believe I haven't caught Joe and Mel hooking up in the kitchen. Both of them are so damn blind about each other. Should I tell Lennox? Should I tell Aunt Mel? C'mon, dude, just slow the hell down. I'll tell Lennox first and then she'll deal with it. She'll probably make up some diabolical plan to get those two together.

"Lennox, um, I need to tell you something" he started to say. "Ryder, if this is one of your crazy crushes on my friend, I don't want to hear it.", lennox started to say something else but he interrupted her. "This is about Joe and Aunt Mel." "Spill it, what do you know about them?" " I was about to go in, when I heard Joe talking to Mel about how she should wake up and stuff. And then he was like 'I love you, burke'"

"oh my god, do you know what this means? Mel will also tell him that she loves him. They'll start dating and then they'll get married, and we'll be like a real family, …" lennox kept rambling. "can you just chill, len? How do you know that he's even gonna tell her when she's awake ? how do you know that she'll tell him that she'll loves him?"

"we should make a plan to get them together, after mel gets out of the hospital." Lennox said with a devilish smile, a plan already forming in her head. "Why exactly do you think that I came to you? What's your plan?" ryder said. "I have a few ideas, so once we narrow it down, it's gonna be mel and joe kissing in every room that they will be in. And that can happen only if mel wakes up. Why can't she just wake up?" and then she went back to crying and sobbing her head off.

It's unbelievable when people expect me to be the rock. Everyone cries but I have to keep a dry face and console everyone. Maybe people should consider my feelings. Lennox has been crying for the past two days. The only time that she has been even slightly cheerful, is when I told her about the ' I love you '. Even Joe cried - ok, one tear, but that's the only time that I have seen Joe this vulnerable - wow, he must really love her. I have never seen Joe weep openly ( fine, i spied on him!)

He felt a tear rolling down his cheek. And then it was like a flood. It kept coming and coming. First, it was just about aunt mel, then came all the significant stuff that happened in my life - his mom going to jail, his dad going off the grid and leaving them, Joe (almost) leaving them when he (almost) got that huge settlement. I can't cry over here. I just ran outside even though it was early. I try to keep my mind off all that just happened. " It's better to cry where no one can see you, rather inside, where people can see you". I just kept walking around the hospital, and then I saw Joe come sit down in one of the benches. I couldn't exactly hear him from where I was standing. I just heard him trying out different versions of his feeling about mel. Then he got up and almost went back. He came back and sat down, and then practised versions of him telling us that - uh... - aunt mel... dying... And then he just sighed, letting another tear slip and then went back into the hospital.

Next day:

I can't believe it has already been 3 days. Why hasn't aunt mel woken up. I walked in the room, and it looks like she's awake! I feel like the weight of the sky has just been taken off my back. I was so glad, I almost hugged her. One that would break her ribs even if she wasn't badly injured. At least, lennox will stop crying and praying now. I hope joe's gonna tell mel how he feels. But that just means that lennox's plan is gonna go to waste. And wow, is that one good. That has to work, I want it to. It's really getting weird with mel and joe not resolving, their unresolved sexual tension. Of course, they wouldn't see it at all.

But that's what Lennox's plans are for right?


	5. Chapter 5 - mel,len,ryder

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews. Thanks for reading my stories cause I thought that my writing blows… **

**Anyway, I'm sorry that the Mel and Joe action hasn't started, but it will.**

**So the usual – usual:**

**I don't own Melissa and Joey. If I did I'd be a freaking billionaire!**

* * *

**Mel**

I'm so glad that Stephanie's here. I need to talk to similar minded person. "Oh my god, Mel. You're awake, at last. I came here yesterday but you were still out cold. Are you fine?" Stephanie asked when she came in.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I need to talk to you. It's about Joe."  
"ooh, I'm already interested. But isn't it kinda strange? You almost died and you still wanna talk about your nanny" she said.  
"That's exactly what I wanted to talk about. Everyone says that just before you die, you see your whole life flash before your eyes. That's funny, cause I didn't see my whole life. I just saw Joe. Isn't that crazy? I don't know why my brain has become so retarded. All this time, I didn't wanna admit it, but now it's obvious. And obviously, I don't wanna think about it all. Why couldn't I have just fired him when I had the chance? Hold on, let me finish." She said when Stephanie almost started talking. "At first, I just ignored my feelings and I thought it was just because he was getting married. He's not even here and he's getting on my nerves. This is just like Joe."

"Can I talk now? You need to tell him or it's gonna eat you up. Do you think he feels the same way? Do you think he'll ask you out?" Stephanie asked.  
I don't get how cheesy she can be.  
"Of course not, where do you get such ideas? He was just about to marry someone! It's obvious he doesn't feel the same way. And I don't think he has the chance to tell me cause I'm not telling him!" I said.  
"What! You have to tell him. Didn't you hear what I just said?" Stephanie said. "No, I'm not telling him. I think my feelings were just conditional, with him getting married and all. And I officiated it remember, so I can't just ruin his life. Besides, Joe looked so happy when he saw Elena in that dress. He deserves it, after all he's gone through. So it's final, I'm not telling him. And you might wanna lower your voice, I don't want someone to hear us!"

"Fine! I don't even know why you ask for my help! And I think you should really get some sleep." Stephanie said.

* * *

**Stephanie **

Why is Mel acting so crazy! If I had the chance to get Joe, I would do anything! C'mon Stephanie, you do still have a chance.

* * *

**Lennox**

I can't believe what all has happened in just 3 days. Aunt Mel almost died, Joe admitted his feelings for Mel (even though she was out cold at the time) and the newest event : Mel talking to Stephanie about Joe!

I wanted to talk to Ryder about my plans to get Joe and Mel together. I couldn't find him in the cafeteria so I assumed that he would be in Aunt Mel's room. I was about to walk in, when I heard Stephanie and Mel talking. So my instincts just kicked in, of course I had to eavesdrop! And it's good that I did, cause I heard a lot of crazy stuff. Aunt Mel was telling Stephanie about her feelings for Joe! And that she felt so crappy when she had to officiate Elena's and Joe's wedding, but she did it cause she thought Elena made Joe happy. And that she really wanted to see Joe happy after all that had happened to him before. And she even said that Joe was the only thing that she saw when the car was hurtling at her. Aw, that's so sweet!

But Joe doesn't know that. He doesn't even know about Aunt Mel's feelings for him. This is so going in my blog.

I don't even know why I'm worrying, my plan is so gonna work. And if the first one doesn't we can use the second and the third and the fourth.. well, you got my point. The plan can't even be obvious. If it is, they'll bust me and Ryder. It has to be subtle and not at all like I set it up. Also, Ryder has to not screw it up. And that's gonna be real hard.

"Hey Ryder! You are not gonna believe what just happened. Aunt Mel was telling Stephanie about how she LOVES Joe!" and I said that stressing on the word 'loves'.  
"Awesome! Now we just have to tell Joe about her feelings and Mel about his feelings. You wanna take Joe or should…" he said.  
"Hold on, you seriously think that if we tell them, they're going to do something about it. They're just gonna be dazed… " Lennox started to say but she stopped when Joe came near them.  
"Who's gonna be dazed, Lennox?" crap, what do we say now?  
Lennox just panicked and said "The class. I'm writing a play about how horrible the principal is. And this one is sure to piss her off, unlike the last one." Luckily Joe bought it.  
He just answered with an 'oh' and he went into Mel's room.

"How the hell did he buy that?" Ryder said.

"And as I was saying…. They're chicken, that's why a plan is needed." I continued.  
"So what do you have? And don't make it really obvious, please." Ryder asked.  
"I was thinking we could ask them for a 'family camping trip'. We could go out of the tent and five them some space to you know… and don't worry, you have a really small part. You just have to check the weather. I'll do all the talking and the convincing." Ryder seemed to agree that it wasn't too subtle and at the same time obvious.  
"I had other ideas, but that involves talking to them about their feelings. And that's a dangerous path to go down."

Ryder and me shook on it. He was gonna do nothing but check the weather. I was gonna ask Joe and Mel if we could go, and I'm gonna be using the my-mom-is-in-jail-my-dad-is-on-the-run card. And I know how to sell that. I'll even ask Joe about him crying when Mel was out cold and tease him about it. At least then he would think of the trip in that way. It was better than asking him about his feelings and giving suggestions of how to.. woo Aunt Mel.

I really hope that it works. Both of them deserve to be happy. I know that me and Ryder have changed life for Aunt Mel. And Joe has gone through a lot, losing his money and his wife and the settlement. I can't believe that I almost wanted him to get the settlement, cause he and Mel were going to go to the gala and I know me and Ryder interrupted something when we walked in when they were eating in his apartment. If we hadn't gone, they would probably be dating by now. Maybe even married.

Fate works in strange ways, doesn't it?

* * *

**Ryder**

I don't think that I should tell Lennox about Joe crying outside the hospital. Anyway, we have the camping trip plan. That has to work, right? And if it doesn't she'll have other plans. It's Lennox, after all. She'll think of something.

It's not gonna be the same after Mel comes home. Everyone's gonna be on edge and awkward. I really hope things go back to normal. Anyway, I need to go see if Aunt Mel is fine. "Hey, Stephanie" I said as I walked in.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing my stories.**

** Do you want mel and joe to connect on a tragedy or a happy occasion? When I say tragedy, I mean like a pregnancy or a relatives death, and a happy occasion means they both go out and something happens. Or do you want them to keep failing in all of Lennox's plans and then they make a move themselves?**

** If you want them to have a one – night stand, type your reviews, and I'll see what I can do.**

**And I'm sorry if I didn't get the whole man brain thing with Joe's POV. I'll try better next time. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Melissa and Joey. If I did, I'd be a freaking billionaire.**

* * *

**Joe**

I

t's been almost two weeks since Mel's accident. The doctor said that Mel can come back home after a week or so. That's been the only good news to my ears for a long time. The accident's like an eye – opener. Proves that all of us have lesser time than we think we do. I think that I'm gonna tell her the truth, when she comes home. Even if she doesn't feel the same way, I think she has a right to know. And I think it has been established that I can't ignore them, however much I want too. Every time I look at her, I just wanna kiss her and… GET YOU HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER, JOE! SHE'S YOUR BOSS!

I just want everything to be back to normal, all of us at home, Mel drinking a glass of wine and talking to Stephanie, me cooking, Ryder and Lennox having one of their fights. And its obvious that it's not as simple as that.

And now len's coming at me, and she's probably gonna ask me permission for something. It's not every day that she has that expression on her face.

"Hey, Joe. Do you think we can all go out for a camping trip, once Aunt Mel gets out of the hospital."

Wow, I was not expecting that. I thought she wanted to go meet 'one of her friends' at the mall again.

"You have to agree, we all need a break. And we've become like a little family and it'll be fun to do something family – ish."  
"yeah, but Mel needs to get better. And it's not like she just got the flu. It was a car accident. And I'm pretty sure that, Ryder wouldn't want to come." I said.  
"no, it was mine and Ryder's idea, actually. And we don't have to go right away, we can go after a while." Lennox said.  
"c'mon, can't we do this another time? Anyway, I need to check on Mel. So, we'll talk later."

* * *

**Lennox**

This is getting too hard. Joe is being too unreasonable. I still haven't asked Aunt Mel, so all hope is not lost. And joe didn't even let me make my argument about my dad and mom gone and that this is really important to me. This is gonna be a tough day. Anyway, here comes Ryder, perhaps he's had a better chance with Mel. "Hey, how did it go with Joe?" he asked me, and not with a cheerful expression on his face.  
"He said no. he said that Mel needed rest once she got home. And didn't even get to tell him about how we both really need this since our real parents aren't there for us. What about you with Aunt Mel?"

"She said no too. She said that she would be really busy once she got home, with all her council – work. Especially, since the accident, she'd have to catch up." He said.  
"I hate these two, don't they, realize that we want to help them. They're really adamant. You try with Joe this time. And try to be extra sad." I said. "Yeah , you try with Aunt Mel, and maybe add a few tears." He said, just reading my mind.

* * *

**Mel**

"What's with all the trip plans, Len? I haven't even got out of the hospital. And Ryder already asked me. I'm gonna be really busy, sweetie. I'm sorry." I said.  
"Please, aunt mel, after mom and dad ditched us, we haven't exactly done anything family – ish. And we've become a little family, we both really wanna go." Lennox said.  
"aw, that's really sweet, but cant we go another time, when none of us have jobs and things to do, maybe we can do it after a few months." I said.  
"Please aunt mel, cant we go after a few weeks, please please please…." Lennox said or rambled.  
"I really want to go, believe I need a break. I promise, we'll go, just not now." I said, but when I saw her face , my heart just melted. _DAMN YOU, NICE AUNT MEL!  
_"Ok, sweetie, I'll think about it. But I'm not promising anything. But I really need to take some rest now." I said with a sigh.

Maybe this trip is not such a bad idea. It'll give me and joe some time to talk. I could tell him how I feel and then we'd kiss and then… COME ON, MEL! HE'S THE NANNY!

But I'm not gonna tell him, no matter what. It'll just make things awkward, and that's the last thing I need, searching for a new nanny. Once is enough.

Wow, this medication is making me sleepy. _Yawn. _

* * *

**Ryder**

"Please Joe, please. Me and lennox could really use this. I'll even do the laundry for a week." What the hell, ryder?! That's a lot. Don't offer up more house labour!  
"One week, that's enough time for you to ruin all our clothes. So in conclusion, please don't do the laundry, I beg you" Joe said.  
"Fine, so is that a yes? C'mon Joe, please" I said.  
"That's not a yes that just means I'll think about it. God, what's it with you and Lennox, recently? Can't you just be like normal teenagers?" he said with a sigh and walked away.

* * *

**Joe**

Ryder and lennox are acting really weird today. They are being too nice. Maybe I should go and talk to mel. I'm sure they've asked her too.  
"Hey mel, have lennox and ryder talked to you today about some camping trip?" I asked as my heart did a little flip.  
"Yeah, that's what I wanted to ask you too. Ryder asked me first and then lennox came. I told no to both of them. Well, not exactly. Lennox looked so sad, so I just told her that I'll think about it." She said "she even said some stuff about us being a family. Why are they being so nice? Something is going on with them."

"Both ryder and lennox asked me. I told lennox no and then I told ryder I'd think about it." I said

Something's up. We just don't know what it is.

"Something is wrong. With ryder and lennxox." I said.

"I know, that's what I just said." she snapped. And after she saw my shocked expression she said "sorry, it's just I've been thinking about someone, something." She corrected herself quickly.

I hate that bitch who she's thinking about. _Longo, just calm down. _

"Yeah, but don't you wanna know what its about" I asked.

"Yeah, but I don't wanna go sneaking. Anyway Lennox will come and tell me when the time comes." she said.

And then after that it was just silence. Mel dozed off and I just watched her sleep. She was like an angel. But I couldn't help thinking if I should tell her how I feel. And this trip that lennox is talking might be the perfect time. And it's not like she hates me, she does like me, and it was evident when we were talking and um, kissing in the apartment.

"Longo, can you pick up the magazine? On the floor?" she asked breaking the silence.

"huh?"

"the magazine. On the floor. The doctor asked me not to bend, so can you pick it up for me?"

"yeah sure"

I reached down to pick it up, and when I came up to give it her, our faces were inches away from each other.


	7. Chapter 7 - Joe

**Sorry for my really boring chapters, I'm trying to write better, trust me.**

**Anyway enjoy this one and the usual – I don't own Melissa and Joey.**

* * *

**Joe**

"we cant do this" she said but I knew she didn't mean it because she was flushed.

"I know" no! I meant the opposite. C'mon longo!

But I guess even she knew I was lying because my face was flushed too... I'm guessing.

I moved a little closer. I could feel her breath on my skin now. And she had her hand on my neck. And it was like electricity moving through my spine.

"This is not right" she said breaking the silence.

"yes, it is" yes! Longo, keep saying that.

And then I looked into her deep blue eyes. And I saw her looking into mine too. I never felt like this with anyone else. Not even Tiffany.

She inched closer and now I could feel her eyelashes on my face.

"Joe…"

"Mel… this"

"Mel Burke"

We both jerked and then she leaned back and I sat back in my chair. DAMN YOU, STUPID DOCTOR!

Her face was as red as a tomato and I suspect mine was too.

"Yes?" she asked.

The doctor then said a bunch of medical stuff which mostly meant that Mel could go home in a few more days but she cant go back to work. And the doctor also told her to come for a checkup after a few days.

That's been the only good news I have heard all day. The doctor went out of the room and that meant that Mel and I had to discuss about the event that - almost - transpired. It was so damn awkward neither of us were talking, but both of us wanted to.

"Uhhh…" we both said at the same time. "Joe, I know I said that this was a bad idea.."  
"No, I totally agree, this is a bad idea. I just…" I said as I saw her expression.  
"Yeah…" she said but she looked so sad. _C'mon longo, you can do better! Don't make her cry… lay it down softly._  
But before I could say anything she turned the other side and I think she was sobbing. CRAP! I wanted to put my arms around her and comfort her but I knew that wouldn't be right.

"Mel…" I tried to say but she just cut me off.  
"No, I get it. C'mon, I said it, right? Bad idea. Got it. I don't need a lecture." She snapped.

This means that she was really sad. Which means she wants me. And that means she… likes me. WHOA! She's sad, so she thinks that I don't… feel the same way. CRAP! I need her to feel the opposite.

"Mel, I just wanted to say…" she cut me off before I could finish and said "I got it, Longo. I know I'm acting crazy and that it's crazy for me to think this way but…."

But before she could finish and conclude that I didn't feel the same way, I kissed her. And it was the best damn kiss ever!

And all I could think of, except that we were kissing, was 'the doctor, Stephanie, Ryder and Lennox... please don't come in'. She was surprised at first, but after that, when she realized that I wasn't joking, she kissed me back. She put her arms around my neck and pulled me closer and then my mind went blank. We kissed for what seemed like hours – probably only for a few seconds. She ran her fingers through my hair and I hugged her as close as I could without hurting her more. We both broke away for air, and then I thought she wanted to tell me something but she pulled my collar and just kept kissing me. We were both smiling into the kiss.

Obviously, something had to go wrong, no one can be that happy right? Her heart monitor went BEEEEEEEEEEEEP…. Not BEEP BEEP BEEP…

The End

* * *

**Just kidding!**

**My heart would go BEEEEEEEEEEEP... if this was the end.**

**Sorry to leave you guys on a cliffhanger. And I know this is a short chapter, so the next one will be long. Not crazy long, but longer than usual. **

**And thanks a lot for your reviews, and I'm sorry about my grammar mistakes. **

**XOXO...**

**PS. When the hell is the season 3 promo coming out? I hope that Mel and Joe kiss at least once in the entire season, unlike season 2.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks so much for the reviews.**

**And can you search for the promo, LittleAnnie1? Thanks so much.**

**I don't own Melissa and Joey. If I did, I'd be a billionaire.**

* * *

**Joe**

One moment I was kissing her, almost ready to tell her how I feel. Then the next, she flat lined. I'm not even sure what happened or what I said then. Bunch of nurses and doctors came rushing in, and then they had this weird shock thing that they… shocked her with. And it didn't look very…. comfortable.

I can't believe this is happening again. Her dying and me sitting here and having no idea what to do. Or how to Ryder and Lennox that their aunt is probably gonna die. _C'mon, she's not gonna die. You can't think like that. Even though the doctors looked… panicky. _

"Lennox! Ryder!"  
"Is Aunt Mel gonna be okay?"  
"I'm not sure. The doctor said that they had to rush her to operation theatre. He told me that he'll update me about her… condition as soon as he can. I don't know if she's gonna be okay or not. I don't know anything anymore. I have no idea what to do to help. It's just…" I rambled.  
"Joe, calm down. Aunt Mel is going to be okay." lennox said  
"Here comes the doctor." Ryder said.

"How is she? Is she gonna be fine?" I asked  
"Mr. Longo, your wife had a…." the doctor started.  
"She's not my wife." I said when I was wishing otherwise.  
"Sorry. We started operating, and we didn't anticipate how much damage there was. There was a lot of internal bleeding due to her initial operation, just after the accident. And due to the excessive internal bleeding, she had a cardiac arrest. But not to worry, we have it under control. And I will give you another update as soon as I can."  
"Thank you so much, doctor."

That was a relief. But that means we need to have a talk about what we… did. But its gonna be real hard not to just grab and kiss her… like the last time. I really wanna tell her how I feel, even if I don't feel the same way. But I think she does, she was kissing me too! But maybe it was just the heat of the moment.

Even if she feels the same way and we go out, and the something goes wrong, I'll have to leave and never see the kids again. And that's just too painful. I hate why things are always complicated! Anytime I get something good, something screws it over like fate.

"Joe! Is mel gonna be okay?" Stephanie said, interrupting his thought process.  
"Yeah, I think so, but I'm not that sure. She's still in the operation theatre, so you should probably wait till she comes out, if you wanna see her."  
"No, I can't. Since mel's accident, work's all on me, and crap! There's a meeting now. I gotta go, Joe. Can you call me when she's out of surgery?"  
"Yeah sure"

* * *

**Ryder**

I can't believe this is happening, again. I thought the camping trip thing was gonna work, when Aunt Mel came back home. But if she's dead, she can never come back home. _No! Aunt mel is not going to die. The doctor said she's gonna be fine. _Aunt mel is going to come back home, joe and her are going to…. Do the business, and then everyone'll be happy. I should go check if Lennox is fine. She looked… kinda weird when Joe told us about aunt mel. But the doc came to give good news, so why is she acting weird?

* * *

**Lennox**

Aunt mel is gonna be fine. She has to be, right? If she is not, ryder and I lose another mom, nothing new. But something is going on, between Joe and Mel. He looked…. different. He was more worried than usual. Aunt mel cant just flatline, something happened. I just don't know what it is. What if they kissed? But that means they revealed their true feelings for each other! What if I'm just going crazy, and imagining crazy scenarios.

"Hey! How you holding up?" asked ryder.  
"Oh, hey. I'm fine" I said, lying  
"ok, it's just…. You looked kinda weird when joe told us about Aunt mel."  
"No, I'm fine. Joe looked… different, like he was more worried than usual."  
"Yeah, c'mon, he loves her. Can you blame him?"  
"Yeah, I know. But I think something happened…. just before aunt mel…. flatlined."  
"so what are you suggesting? That they kissed or he told her how he felt or something?"  
"that's exactly what I'm saying. I don't have the courage to ask him about it. But I'm pretty sure something happened."  
"so you want me to go ask him? No way in hell" he said  
"please, ryder. Please, please, please"  
"no way. Why cant you ask him?"  
"C'mon, please."  
"no way"  
"Fine. I'll ask him. But not right now. But seriously, what are brothers for? To do stuff for their sisters"

It was just silence after that. I kept thinking if Aunt mel is gonna wake up or not. If she didn't, I'm pretty sure Joe would kill himself.

"is your aunt, mel burke?" the doctor asked, breaking the silence.  
"yes. Is she ok?" ryder asked with worry in his eyes.  
"yeah, she's out of surgery and she should be awake by now, so if you want to see her…." The doctor said, but before he could finish, ryder and I ran to her room.  
"you can go" finished the doctor

* * *

**Sorry about this chapter being short. I had to cut it short. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and I promise I'm not gonna make Mel, almost die, again. I'm gonna put up the next chapter real quick, so you know what happens between Joe and Mel. **

**And please search for the promo... Thank you SO much, LittleAnnie1**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter.**

**I don't own Melissa and Joey. If I did, I'd be a freaking billionaire.**

* * *

**Mel**

One moment I was snapping at Joe and the next we were kissing. And I think we kept kissing after that, but then my chest started to ache and then zzzzzz…

All I remember was:

Blank. Blank.

Nurses and doctors shouting with weird paddles in their hands.

Blank. Blank.

In the operation theatre.

Blank. Blank.

I think there was Joe too, when the nurses and doctors were shouting. He was telling Lennox and Ryder something, when Stephanie came rushing in. I tried to sit up to tell her about kissing Joe when:

Blank. Blank.

I woke up when it was dark, so I'm not sure I even woke up. It was completely dark and my room door was open – in my house, not the hospital. And when I went down the stairs, Joe, Lennox and Ryder were crying. They were all in black.

"Guys, what's happening?" I asked.

They didn't reply. So I just followed them out the door. They got in the car and went to a funeral. Funeral? I didn't know someone had died. "Guys, what's going on" and now I'm confused, more than ever.

My mom, dad and all my relatives were there. They were all crying and then the funeral started. And that's when I realized, I died. What?! I'm not dead, I'm standing right here. This is all messing with my head. What the hell's happening?

I just saw, because I knew no one would answer me, even if I spoke. The funeral got over and then Joe and the kids went home, so I followed them. Joe tried to stay the strong one, when lennox was crying all over him and Ryder. Ryder was crying too. What the hell's happening? Is it like some second world crap?  
Joe put lennox and ryder to bed and then finished 3 bottles of wine like it was his health drink. He just sat on his bed and kept telling 'I love you, mel' over and over again.

"I love you too, Joe" I said but he just kept saying it again and again.

This same process went on for days. I think he finished 10 bottles of wine in 2 days. He didn't go on runs anymore. He stopped working out. And after 3 more days of this, he came home looking like hell. He dropped off the kids at Stephanie's for the night and came back home. And then at mid-night he took out a gun from his pocket. Wait, what? Since when does Joe have a gun? And I thought it was just for protection, guess I was wrong.

He put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger.

"No!" I woke up this time for real.  
"Mel! Are you fine? I thought you were a goner." And before I could say anything, he kissed me and yes, it was real….

And when we broke away, I couldn't believe it, Joe had tears in his eyes! So Ryder wasn't kidding.

"Joe, what's wrong?"  
"You can't keep dying on us." He said  
"C'mon, what fun would it be if there wasn't any drama?" Wrong time for a joke!  
"I didn't die, so just calm down."

And I was about to tell him how I feel when…

"Aunt Mel" ryder and lennox came bustling through the door.  
"Hey guys, I'm fine, so don't start crying like Joe… c'mon I'm kidding." I said when I saw his face.  
"you know that you are our legal guardian, so you can't die on us, we'll have nowhere to go." Lennox said  
"C'mon, I'm gonna be fine. Don't worry too much." I said.  
"Mel! Are you fine? I got a phone call from Joe that you were out of surgery. I came as fast as I could." Stephanie said, panting.  
"I'm fine. You are not going to be if you don't take a breath." I think my talent for jokes has declined since the accident.

And then it was just talking and talking. Nothing significant except Joe took my hand and no one apart from Stephanie noticed, I hoped. I'm pretty sure that she thinks we are dating now. I want to be dating him, but I know it's inappropriate. C'mon, he's my nanny. My really hot nanny. But that's not a reason to justify it. If something goes wrong, the kids are gonna lose him too. And they really need him. But I really need him too. Now, we are gonna have to talk about it, and I'm not good at talking about 'our relationship' with joe. I can only mock him about his shameful girls.

It's gonna be hard just being friends with Joe, but if he can do it, I can. He's the one kissing me and holding my hand.

But the thought of not tasting those lips of his…. _Mel! Stop it! You can't feel that way!_

But it's not like we can just ignore our feelings, god knows I have tried. Guess, Stephanie was right. Houses are just women with needs and feelings. Needs and feelings which Joe can fulfill. But if something goes wrong, the whole living situation is not gonna work out. And in that case I lose a nanny, a friend and a boyfriend, all in one.

But what if things don't go wrong, Joe and I are really happy and we get married and have kids. _Mel, you're steering off topic!_ But what if things do, guess that's just a risk I'll have to take. But its too big of a risk. Sigh! Why is everything so complicated?

And all this can happen only if he actually has feelings for me. Maybe the kiss was just because he thought he was gonna lose me. Or what if he actually likes me? I looked at him, if I could read his face and figure it out. He just smiled at me. What does that say? He's not making this easy.

"Aunt Mel, can we still go on that trip?" Lennox asked me.  
"Huh?" I said  
"Can we go to the trip? Remember Ryder and I asked you if we can go?"

That trip would actually be a good time to talk about it. And it would be a good break from our normal day.

"Yeah sure, sweetie. We all need a break, and the trip sounds good." Joe looked at me with shock, but it wasn't like he was disagreeing with my decision.

"Yeah, Lennox. It's a good idea, when do you want to go? I think your aunt needs some rest, so maybe after a couple weeks." Joe said.

"Can I come too?" Stephanie asked.  
And then Lennox answered without blink, "No, I'm sorry. This is like a family trip, so…."  
"Yeah, I understand" she said. She looked at me and then at Joe and then back at me. I just eye-signaled her that I would tell her later.

What I would tell Stephanie later, I had no clue.

* * *

**In the next chapter, Mel and Joe discuss what their kiss meant, and obviously it's super awkward.**

**Thanks a lot, LittleAnnie1. I checked the promo on facebook.**

**And Joe's (new)hair should go back to the way it was.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks a lot for all your reviews. I know Mel and Joe haven't admitted their feelings for each other, yet. But they will, soon. I hope it happens fast (in the show).**

**I don't own Melissa and Joey. If I did, I'd be a freaking billionaire.**

* * *

**Mel**

"Tell me everything. Did you guys kiss, did you tell him how you feel? Did you…"  
"Hold on, Stephanie. Can I just tell you what happened and then you can ask me all your questions, okay?"  
"Yeah, sure"

Then I told her about how we almost kissed and the doctor interrupted us.

"I think he knows about how I feel about him, because I started to cry when I turned over. That's so lame right? And I think he heard me crying."

And then I told her about how I snapped at him.

"And then…. he kissed me."

After that I just waited for her reaction. And the reaction was… "you kissed! You kissed! You kissed! Oh my god, you kissed! Do you know what this means, Mel? You and Joe are a couple now. Oh my god, you guys are so in love, are you sure he won't ask you to marry him? I could be your maid of honor. We could have a June wedding, we could…."  
"Can you calm down, Stephanie? This doesn't mean anything. Actually, I don't know what it means. We haven't had a chance to talk about it, because…. you know."  
"What? Because?"  
"Because I almost died. And when I woke up, screaming, that's another story, I'll tell you later" I said when she was about to say something "He was really worried, and then…."  
"And then what?"  
"And then he kissed me. And after he pulled away, he had tears in his eyes. Can you believe that?"  
"Wow, Ryder was not lying. I don't think he would kiss you two times and not make it mean something. I think you should talk to him about it. And please, just tell him. If I had this chance, I would hold onto it and never let go."  
"I don't know if that's a good idea. What if he doesn't feel the same way? And I think he kissed me because of all that's going on, you know the accident and all. C'mon, Joe Longo, my nanny, can't have feelings for me. He's Joe Longo, whenever people say we're married, he snaps so quickly that I can't even blink."  
"You would know for sure if you talked to him. And I forgot to ask, what was with all the hand holding?"  
"I'm not sure. God, when did everything become so complicated?"  
"He was the one who took your hand, right? That's what I saw, at least. He has feelings for you, Mel."  
"What? You got all that, just because he took my hand?"  
"If he doesn't have feelings for you, it's something else. He would never do that if he just wanted to be friends. Maybe he's dying."  
"Stephanie, you should really think stuff through, before you say them. Joe's not dying. If he was, he would give me a memo to get a new nanny."  
"Oh crap, I need to go. There's a meeting. A meeting that you should be attending. Work's really piling up, since the accident. Ok, I gotta go"  
"Yeah, bye"

* * *

**Joe**

I have no idea what to tell Mel, about all the kisses and the hand holding. I cant tell her the real reason, she'll freak out and probably fire me. But we need to talk about it, before it gets even weirder. Maybe I can practice saying it to a picture of her, then it'll be easier when it actually happens. I have a picture of her somewhere in my phone. Here it is, wow, she's so beautiful. _Focus, Longo. _

We need to about this, Burke. About me kissing you. _God, if it were actually this easy, telling her, right now I'm just thinking it. _

"Hey Joe, why are you staring at a picture of Aunt Mel?" Lennox said, coming out of nowhere.

_I'm so screwed now._

* * *

**I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. The next one will be longer. Chapter 12 wil be the one where Mel comes back home, and something shocking happens, so wait for that one.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks a lot for all the reviews and follows. I know the story is not really moving, but it will in a few chapters. **

**All type of reviews is appreciated. **

**I don't own Melissa and Joey. If I did I'd be a billionaire.**

* * *

**Lennox**

"Hey Joe, why are you staring at a picture of Aunt Mel?" I said, like I needed to know. Maybe I could make him admit his feelings for Aunt Mel. At least to me.  
"What? I'm not staring…" he started to say.  
"C'mon, you were staring at that picture and we both know it. Why, do you like Aunt…. Say what?" I said when he kinda broke down and said:  
"Fine… I was staring at the picture. Are you happy, Lennox?"

* * *

**Joe**

I can't take it anymore, I have to tell someone, if not Mel then Lennox.  
"Fine… I was staring at the picture. Are you happy, lennox?"  
"Kinda, yeah. But my question is, why? Do you like her?"  
"Why do you want to know, it's none of your buisn… yeah I do." Even Lennox looked shocked.  
"What? Are you gonna tell aunt Mel?" was all she said.

Why is she asking the one thing I don't know? I really need to put my life in order again. I used to be the guy who knew everything, know I'm the ass who likes their boss.

"I don't know, Lennox. I've liked her for a long time now. Before I could handle it, now that option is not there anymore. Now all I think about is her. When I close my eyes I think of her, when I'm with her I just wanna hold her hand and stroke her hair and ask her how her day was. When I see her with other guys, I wanna rip their guts out and punch the walls out. But I can't, I can't do anything. She doesn't feel the same way and that's why I didn't say anything. Sure we kissed, thrice, but what does that mean? It just happened because she almost died. I hate why things have to be so complicated." I said, unloading all my crap on Lennox all that's happened in these past few weeks.

_Why the hell did I tell her everything? I can't tell her I was kidding, she's never gonna believe me. What the hell did I do?_

"Ok" was her reaction. And after her few seconds of shock she said "Why don't you just tell Aunt Mel everything that you just tell me?"  
"Because she's gonna think I'm nuts. I'm sure she doesn't feel the same way. And then everything will just be awkward. And all this leads to what? Me getting fired."  
"C'mon, you really think Aunt Mel will fire you? And you told me, you kissed thrice. That doesn't not mean nothing."  
"What am I even gonna say, 'Hey boss, can I have a raise? By the way, I'm in love with you.'?"

Then lennox looked like she was about to say something, but she stopped herself.

"Maybe you should tell Aunt Mel how you feel, when she comes back home. I can drive now, so I can drive Ryder and I home a little later, so you'll have some alone time with her."  
"Yeah, that sounds good. Thank you so much, Lennox."  
"Sure, anytime."

And she was about to go, when she said "And if you screw this up, don't go back to dating girls shameful girls, you deserve better."

I do, but the only thing I want is Mel.

* * *

**Lennox**

Wow, that was intense. I know that Joe loves her, but I didn't know he loves her in such… depth. I've never seen that side of Joe before. I don't think I'm gonna tell Ryder whatever Joe told me. Joe confessed so many things that I'm pretty sure he didn't want to.

I'm so excited, in a week or so, aunt mel is gonna go home and joe's gonna tell her. They both will get married have kids and we'll be one happy family. Or they'll be one happy family and we'll be the stupid niece and nephew that gets thrown around from home to home. _C'mon, lennox, that's never gonna happen. We'll be the niece and nephew who stays with the happy family. And hopefully we wont go to foster care. Focus, Lennox! _None of that bad stuff is gonna happen.

And no way in hell I'm gonna tell Joe that Mel loves him too. He's just gonna be shocked (at first), and then - maybe - he might tell Aunt Mel and then both of them will do nothing about it. And what does all this lead to? Awkward silence and 'love' in the house with absolutely no solution. And that's not gonna happen if it's up to me.

And even if joe chickens out at the last minute or for some other reason he doesn't tell her, we have the trip.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story. **

**Sorry it took so long for me to update, but I hope this chapter will be worth it.**

**I don't own Melissa and Joey. If I did, I'd be a billionaire.**

* * *

**Mel**

I can't believe it's time for me to go home. I can't believe that it's been two weeks since Joe and I kissed, I mean since I almost died.

But this is the time that I've been dreading. Joe and I need to talk about the kiss. We've been avoiding each other since then, but it's a hospital. We can avoid each other here, but we can't do it at home. And I kinda promised myself that I would tell joe how I felt when I go back home. All this accident thing tells me is that we have really less time on this planet, and we should spend all the time we get with the people we love, or in my case with 'the people who I love and kissed five times in total, and who have no idea how I feel'. And if I chicken out, Stephanie will be at my throat.

* * *

**Joe (ps. Mel's POV in italics, only below)**

It's time for Mel to come back home. That means we have to stop avoiding each other and talk about it. We can talk about when we go home, and thank god Lennox is coming a little later.

"Hey Mel, ready?" I said when she packed all her stuff and came by the car.  
"Yeah." This is awkward.  
"Is lennox and ryder coming or what?"  
"no, lennox is driving Ryder and her separately. She thought it'd be good practice."  
"yeah sure"

And then it was half hour of awkward silence and bad songs in full volume. We reached home, at last. I think I've made the best food and chocolate cake that I've ever made.

And I also got a really nice movie to watch, so it's basically going to be like a date.

"mel, I think you should relax. I have made a yummy meal and a chocolate cake. Plus there's a movie for both us to watch. What do you think?" I said nervously, wondering if she could read my mind.

"Yeah, that's sounds really nice." She said as her face lighted up. _Good, step one is approved._

And then we started to watch the movie and she seemed so comfortable and relaxed. It was completely dark and her head was on my shoulder. _This should become a regular thing. _

When I took her hand, she didn't seem to notice but after like two minutes, she hit pause on the movie and said the one thing that could ruin everything "We need to talk"

I looked at her and said the only thing that came to mind "Yeah".

"About the…. Um…" she stammered.

"The kiss" I finished

"Yeah"

And then it was just silence. I had no idea what to say.

All I could think was "I love you, Mel".

_After I said 'yeah', I couldn't say anything else. I wanted to just grab his shoulders and kiss the crap out of him. _

I have to say something, uh… this is awkward. Nope that's not gonna work.

_I have to say something, uh… can I kiss you again? Nope._

Just say something.

_Just say something._

"Uhhhhhh…" we both said at the same time.

"I need to tell you something." I said.

_Maybe I can start with this, "I know this is crazy" crap, did I just say that out loud? He was saying something and I think I interrupted him. "Sorry, you were saying something." Good, perfectly innocent._

"No, its fine, you can finish your…."

"_Yeah, thanks. I was just… lately I've been going a little crazy. Thinking stuff that… I'm not supposed to"_

Thinking stuff that she's not supposed to? What the hell does that mean?

"_Maybe it's not just in my head, maybe it is, but all I'm trying to say is…." I can't believe I'm actually saying it. _

"_I…"love you, Joe. C'mon, Mel you can do it. "I…"_

"Hey, guys…" Ryder came in and interrupted us. And behind him came Lennox, looking red – faced, like she was trying to stop Ryder coming in. Why couldn't she keep him waiting for a little longer?

_Damn it, Ryder and Lennox! I gathered the courage to almost say it, a few more seconds I would have been able to tell him. Wow, Joe looks really pissed!_

"Hey, Joe. You guys continue, and, um… we'll be gone…." Lennox stammered and dragged Ryder away.

Damn it, Lennox! How can we continue now? What I'm I supposed to tell her now 'Yeah, just finish that thought and have I mentioned, I love you'? I'm not going to do that.

_I can't tell him now. The moment's completely ruined. I'll just make an excuse and walk away. How about "Joe, I gotta go, um check on work. We'll talk later." Ok. Worst excuse ever._

'I gotta go check on work'? That's really weak. But someone had to make one. And when I tell her how I feel, it should be in the right moment. The perfect moment. Because it might be the last thing that I ever say to Mel.

And after she went to 'check on work' I just sat there, having no idea what to do next. I wanted to go ask Lennox 'what the hell, I thought you were gonna come a little late….. Blah blah'. But on the other hand, I kinda promised myself that I'd tell Mel how I feel.

"Guess I gotta clear all this mess" I said and started to clear all the plates and did other…. Nanny – I hate that word - jobs. But that didn't get Mel off my head, nothing ever would.

* * *

**Lennox**

I can't believe Ryder and I just walked in on another one of Mel and Joe's moments. Joe's gonna be so mad at me. I think I should go down there and apologize to him. And it's not like they could have just kept talking after we came in. And the worst part is, when Joe would've told Mel how he feels, she'd probably jump on him and kiss the crap outta him. I should've told Ryder to wait because Joe's telling Mel, but then he'd ask questions that I don't really wanna answer. I'm going down now before Joe goes to his room.

And when I went into the kitchen, Joe was just standing there, his head in his hands.

"Hey Joe…."  
"What the hell? You told me to tell her how I feel. And that conversation doesn't require an audience."  
"I'm really sorry. I wanted to wait for a little longer but Ryder was so damn impatient. And I couldn't tell him why…."  
"It's good that you didn't tell him, but we were talking about…. us when you guys came in."  
"And you said…." I said or rather asked me.  
"I was about to tell her when she started saying something and I didn't want to interrupt her, because I thought we'd have time. And she was about to say what was on her mind when you guys came busting in…."  
"I'm really sorry, Joe. But, maybe you can tell her on the trip. And I promise Ryder and I will not interrupt you guys."  
"You said that this time but that didn't really work out, did it? So yeah, I'll tell her how I feel when…."

And when I was about to ask him why he stopped talking, I saw Aunt Mel walk down the stairs.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks so much for all the reviews. And I know that I've been late updating chapters so I'm hoping that long chapters will make up for it. And it's not gonna be super – long because I'm not good at it. Anyway here's the new chapter, hope you guys like it.**

* * *

**Mel**

I was about to walk down the stairs and drink my guilt away. All the guilt and all the love for Joe. And then I'd probably make a string of bad decisions and probably sleep with Joe.

But, all this is kinda hard when you overhear Joe and your niece talking about you. I was about to walk in on their conversation and tell Lennox to go back to bed. And then Joe said something that literally stopped me in my tracks "You told me to tell her how I feel." I'm not sure what that means. Joe 'feels' for me, what the hell does that mean? Does that mean he likes me or… does that mean he has another Elena that's gonna walk through those doors and that I have to be prepared for the possibility of him not being my nanny anymore? God, I hate this. Why should everything be so crappy?

Crap, I'm getting a sneeze. No, don't sneeze, sneezing doesn't work when you are snooping. _Sneeze. Crap. Crap. Crap. I'm pretty sure that they heard that, so there's no point in hiding now. But just in case they haven't heard the sneeze, I'll just walk down like nothing happened._ And when I walked down the stairs they obviously stopped talking, c'mon who wouldn't?

"lennox, why aren't you in bed?" I said, but making sure that I was not too hard on her. She was the onlt one that I could ask about their conversation; not like I can Joe about what he 'feels' for me. "Sorry, Aunt Mel. Joe and I were just talking. I'll go back to bed right now."

And after she left the kitchen I asked Joe like the last few hours never happened.

"What's up with you? How come you're up so late?". He just smirked and asked me  
"I could ask the same about you" "You know the routine, kids go to bed and I finish the all the wine in the house."

And he just smiled. And boy, do I love that smile. Every time I look at him, I just wanna kiss him and at other times I just wanna hold him and hug him. _Ugh. When did you become 16, Mel? _

"I couldn't sleep. I tried watching some television but there's nothing on but chick flicks. And I don't wanna die before…." And he stopped himself.  
"Before what?" I asked curious.

Is this about telling me about how he feels? Maybe I can make him tell me.

"Nothing"  
"C'mon, Longo. You can tell me. I'm not gonna judge you."  
"Nothing. It's nothing"  
"C'mon, Longo. Do you have a crush that you wanna talk about?" I teased him, so he would tell me. "What? No. God, don't you have other ideas in your head, burke?" he said, his face flustered.  
"Oh, you like someone." I said, even though I was not completely sure that he liked someone, if it was me.  
"Just leave it, Burke" he said, clearly pissed.  
"C'mon…" I said nudging him to tell me.

And that's when he grabbed my waist and smashed his lips on mine. Guess I don't need wine to make a string of bad decisions.

He broke away and I'm pretty sure that my face said that I was confused as hell.

"Before that. I don't wanna die before I do that." he said.

"Shut up"I said with a smile on my face and pulled him back for a kiss.

This is the happiest I've ever been for a long time. We kissed at hospital, but I kinda died; also Joe just basically admitted that he likes me, to me. Oh my god, did I just... Joe doesn't have feelings for me, he never has. Wow, these pain killers must be stronger than I expected.

And it was not like he held back. He hoisted me up on the table. I put my arms on his neck and ran my fingers through his hair. And we were really kissing now. He ran his arms on my sides and didn't stop there. He hoisted me up on his hips and the kiss was longer and better than anything that I ever experienced.

I hugged him as tight as I could and thoughts raced through my mind.

_I can't believe this is happening. Joe and I are kissing! Oh my god, is this what he 'feels' for me? And more importantly, are we gonna do it tonight? Like do IT. I never pictured this happening. And when I woke up this morning, I didn't expect to make out with my nanny. At least not sober._

And then they went too fast for me to read. But why do I care, I'm kissing Joe! And then he took me by surprise when he lifted me, actually hoisted me on his hips, and walked toward the stairs. Guess, I'm not gonna be talking to Lennox what they were talking about, because that involves me stopping this and what this is gonna be leading to.

_I can't believe this is actually happening._

But when we reached stairs, he just pressed me on the wall and kept kissing me. We kept kissing, and then walked a couple of stairs upward, and reached the intersection. **(Ps. When I say intersection I mean when the two flights of stairs meet) **

I tugged at the bottom of his shirt and then he broke away from the kiss and took off his shirt. His perfect abs, this must be heaven. I ran my fingers over them and pulled Joe back for a kiss.

"I know I'm not supposed to be up so late, but I, whoa…" said Ryder and interrupted us when he came to the intersection. Perhaps, he didn't see that Joe and I were kissing. And we jumped apart, and I think that's when Joe actually realized that he didn't have his shirt on.

"Yes, Ryder" I asked calmly as if he didn't see his aunt and his nanny making out. "I'm sorry, Aunt Mel. I can get this in the morning" he said and was about to walk away. "No, it's fine. What do you want?" he wasn't gonna ruin my moment and not get what he wanted.

"Um, there's this trip tomorrow and I need you to sign this so that I can go. I thought I'd ask you tomorrow morning, but then Lennox told me you were up so I thought…"  
"No, its fine, sweetie." I said. "Do you have a pen?"  
"Yeah, here" he said giving me a pen. I signed it and when I turned back Joe was gone.

I guess I didn't realize this whole time when me and Ryder were talking Joe took his shirt from the floor and quietly walked away.

' This is gonna make things very very awkward tomorrow morning' I thought to myself and leaned back on the wall, exhausted.

* * *

**And I'm sorry to end on kind of a cliffhanger, again. But Mel will admit her feelings for Joe. So keep reading, and be patient.**

**Guys, I swear that I'm not gonna make LENNOX AND RYDER interrupt them ever again. But it's awesome how Joe and Mel get together. Keep reading the chapters and find out!**

**PS. Tell me how the next chapter can go and put them in your reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks a lot for your reviews. And I'm working on making my grammar better, so bear with me until then. Anyway, I hope this chapter was worth the wait. **

**I don't own Melissa and Joey. If I did, I'd be a billionaire.**

**So here goes…..**

**Joe**

"No, its fine, sweetie." Mel said. "Do you have a pen?" Mel and Ryder were talking.

I slowly picked up my shirt and backed away. And after I went to my room, I shut the door and leaned back against it. I grazed my fingers over my lips, just realizing that my lips were still tingling from… our kiss.

"I can't believe I just did that" I said to myself. Not that I was complaining about the… experience.

_Crap. What about tomorrow morning? It's gonna be so damn awkward. What about Ryder, I don't think I can look him in the face. But doesn't he know not to interrupt people who are kissing. Especially the ones who are making decisions that they are gonna regret in the morning._

I put my shirt back on and peeked through the window to see if Mel is back in her room. I looked and looked, but she never came. "She must've gone to talk to Lennox or Ryder"

That reminded me that Mel walked down the stairs when Lennox and I were talking. "Oh my God, did she hear our conversation? Is that why I can't see her in her room? Crap. She's talking to Lennox. Right this second." I said to myself and sat on the bed, all hope lost. "I hope she doesn't tell Mel the stuff that I told her"

**Ryder**

What the hell did I just interrupt?! I just saw my aunt and my nanny… making out. If the nanny was a girl, I would have liked it much more.

"And Joe didn't have his shirt on" I said, finishing the story for Lennox.

"Mel and Joe were kissing?" she asked, making sure.  
"Yup"  
"And he was shirtless?"  
"Yeah"  
"And then you walked in on them?"  
"Yes"

And then she grabbed my shoulders and shook them like she trying to wake a dead person up. "Whoa… lennox. What the hell?"

"You do know what that would've led to, right?"  
"Sex?"  
"Bingo."  
"And are you sure you know that Mel and Joe love each other? Secretly, but still!"  
"Yeah, I know. I tried to leave but Aunt Mel said she'd sign my permission slip."  
"You interrupted them for a signature on a permission slip? Really? By the way, if a person walks in on two people kissing, they can't just forget it and go back to what they're doing!"  
"Yeah, I know. And it's not…." He stopped talking when someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's aunt Mel"

"Crap. She's gonna kill me for being up so late. And that too for talking to my sister." Ryder whispered.

"It's not like you can walk out the door now. Hide under the bed." I whispered back to him.

"What?"

"Lennox, sweetie, I need to talk to you. Can you open the door? Are you okay?"

"C'mon. Get under the bed."

"Fine." He said and crawled under the bed.

I opened the door, and Aunt Mel came in. and I know what she is here for. To ask me about what Joe and I were talking about. And maybe, I can "officially" get her to tell Joe how she feels.

"Hey, Aunt Mel. Are you okay? You don't usually come knocking on my door, late at night."  
"Yeah, I know. I just need to talk to you about something."  
"Yeah, sure."  
"Uh… I'm not sure how to say this, but um…."

And I had nothing else to do but nod my head and get her to talk.

"It's about what you and Joe were talking about… before I came down the stairs. Uh… I didn't mean to snoop around, but I'm pretty sure Joe said something about he was gonna tell me how he 'feels'. So what exactly does that mean?"

What was I gonna do: tell her the truth or ask her why she wants to know so bad or…. lie?

"Lennox, sweetie?"  
"Huh?"  
"What does that mean? What did he mean?"

Crossroads and I need to pick one.

"Aunt Mel, why do you wanna know? Is there something that 'you' need to tell me first or, Joe first?" I said, stressing on the word 'you'.  
"What are you talking about?" Aunt Mel said, trying to cover up the doubt in her own words.  
"Aunt Mel… c'mon, we don't have all night. If you tell me what's ACTUALLY going on, we can move on with our lives!"  
"No, it's just…. I just wanted to know what he meant by 'he would tell me how he felt for me'. Does it mean that he doesn't want be our nanny anymore or that he has a girlfriend and that he doesn't want to stay here anymore or…."  
"Or… what?"  
"Or nothing. I was asking you right? What does he mean?"  
"Why do you want to know so badly? And would it be so horrible if he did have a girlfriend?"

Yup, this would definitely make her tell me.

"No, it's just that…." She said and looked down to the floor.

"Oh my god, you like Joe!" I said, making sure to say it like I just got to know.

"What? No I don't! Lennox!" she said, but her red cheeks begged to differ.

"You like Joe. And that's why you don't want him to have a girlfriend. Oh my god, is this why you were so angry at Joe for marrying Elena?"

And I waited for a reply but there was silence and no eye – contact.

"Aunt Mel? Aunt Mel?"

"Fine, I like him! You happy?" she hissed at me.

"Actually, yes. I'm very happy!" I squealed.

This is a good way to change the topic of the conversation. Distract her with other stuff like how and from when she likes joe, than that he loves her.

"Have you told him?" I asked as if I don't know at all.

"No. I was about to, but you guys came in, and then after that I didn't know what to say. So I just ,,ade some weak excuse and got out of there.

"Maybe you can tell him at that trip we were planning to take. And I promise Ryder and I will not interrupt you."

"Yeah, but what if he thinks I'm crazy. Or if he doesn't feel the same way."

"But if you didn't, you'd always wonder."

"Yeah. Thanks, lennox. Good night." She said and she went to the door.

"By the way, have you seen your brother? I knocked on his door, but no one answered. He's in his room, right?"

"Yeah. But I think he was in the bathroom."

"Ok."

And that was the end of it. Boy, this trip couldn't get more exciting.


End file.
